


Fuck Me Hard Daddy

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just begging to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Hard Daddy

Please Harry!” Louis begged fucking back on his fingers. “Please what babe, tell me what you want” Harry asked smirking thrusting his fingers in fast hitting Louis prostate over and over. “ Uhh get inside me before I-I cum!” Louis huffed annoyed by him. Legs sprawled out on the bed, cock hard and leaking precum down his shaft. Fringe sticking up in different directions do to pulling. “Beg Louis how much do you want my monster cock in your tight little arse.” “ I want it so bad Haz please I want your big fat cock to ruin my hole so I won’t be able to walk for months!” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out causing the older boy to whimper beneath him. He reached for the lube next in between Louis legs and slicked up his eight inch dick. Louis felt Harry’s tip teasing his hole and pushing in causing Louis to wince slightly from pain. “God your arse is so big” He said squeezing his arse as he pushed in more “And your hole feels so good around my cock!” He huffed pushing all the way in till he was balls deep and waited for Louis to nod approving he could move. Louis nodded slightly giving Harry permission and he started to slowly thrust into Louis.

“Faster, Harder” Louis hissed through his teeth feeling Harry’s tip brush over his prostate lightly. “F-fuck such a cockslut so eager for my big cock” He starts thrusting faster making the headboard hit the wall above them. “ Yeah daddy! right there” Louis moaned when Harry hit his sweet spot.

 

Harry listened to Louis small uh’s and gasps that escaped his mouth making him go faster. “F-fuck me Daddy fuck my tight hole uhh” Louis cried nearing his orgasm. “ Yeah baby you like that like when daddy’s cock fucks you hard” Harry groaned leaning in for an sloppy open mouthed kiss. Louis moaned in his mouth “Uhh daddy I-I think I’m gonna c-cum” “ Come for me baby, come for your daddy” Harry whispered kissing down Louis neck. Louis came hard between his and Harry’s chest making his vision blur. Louis hole clenched around Harry’s dick making him lose it and cum into him with a loud groan.

 

Harry kissed Louis long and passionately before he pulled out and rolled off next to him on the bed. “ I love you Lou” he said turning and meeting Louis blue eyes that were already staring at him. “ I love you to Haz” Louis said putting his head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around the older lad and kissed his forehead before going off into a nice relaxful sleep.


End file.
